


AC19 Day 2: The Drink

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Demon Hunter Meta, Drinking Characters, F/M, Fluff, Follow up, Smut, but it's light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: After realizing that he had feelings for Maiev, and admitting them to her, Illidan accepts Maiev proposition to have a drink together.(Follow up of AC Day 14: The Blood Elf. It's best to read it first.)
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Kudos: 13





	AC19 Day 2: The Drink

**Author's Note:**

> With this year's Calendar, I decided to come back to a few stories (whether they are from last year's Calendar or just from stories I publish independantly from it) and talk about what happened next. 
> 
> This one follow "The Blood Elf" story and I hope you'll like it!

“No seriously, you really thought there could be something between me and a Sin’dorei?” Maiev asked, chuckling as she put back the glass on the table.

“It was like you were spending all your time with him,” explained Illidan seriously. “It could have been the case!”

“And instead of asking me directly, you just let it eat you alive to the point that you would have ripped out his head?”

“I wasn’t going to do it!”

“Then explain your reaction from yesterday.”

Illidan moved away from the table, sitting against the backrest of the chair and crossed his arms over his chest, painfully remembering the way Maiev tricked him to prove his jealousy.

“First, it wasn’t intentional…” he told her. “I didn’t plan to metamorphose, I only wanted to turn around and tell him to get lost…But I kind of…lost control.”

“I saw that,” she kept laughing while walking her eyes on him quickly.

Before they could continue their conversation, Maiev stopped a waitress passing by and asked for another glass of wine as hers was already empty. Meanwhile, Illidan couldn’t believe that after weeks without even caring about him, as soon as he admitted having feelings for her, they were already drinking together and talking as if nothing serious - like his death - happened. It was making him really happy but at the same time, it was almost throwing him off.

“You know,” he said, breaking the silence between them. “I wouldn’t have believed you would accept so easily the fact that I might have feelings for you.”

She chuckled as she scratched the back of her head, looking away.

“Well…To be honest with you, there was a time when I was the one that had feelings for you…”

“No,” Illidan shouted, smiling and surprised. “Seriously?”

“A long, long time ago,” she explained, a nostalgic smile on her face. “Then you became the Betrayer and you already know how it went.”

“But, and now? Why would you ask me out if it was so long ago?” he asked, remembering how she didn’t hesitate to kill him at the Black Temple.

“Maybe they’re not completely gone,” she whispered as she looked at him in the eyes.

Their hands resting on the table slowly joined as their fingers intertwined. No other words were needed but their heavy breathing and their inability to look anywhere else. Slowly, Illidan leaned towards Maiev as he gently pulled her to him with their hands and their lips met, almost shy. They quickly broke it but smiled as they parted ways, still looking at each other.

“Why don’t we go somewhere else?” she asked, still holding his hand.

“Great idea,” he grinned as he got up, taking Maiev with him.

They left the money for their drinks on the table and left the inn, doing their best to not start running through the streets like two teenagers. But at some point, they hugged and Maiev threw herself in his arms, locking her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He put his arms under her legs to hold her and he laughed as he found her lips once again to kiss her as he walked them both towards the Violet Citadel. They went into the first room available, Illidan slamming the door open with his back as he was still carrying Maiev in his arms and then, moved to the bed, making them fall on it, Maiev first. His lips immediately went on her neck and she began to caress his head, playing with his hair as she was already moaning with the hundreds of kisses he was leaving on her skin. He slowly moved down until he met with her shirt. His hands went to its bottom and he grabbed it, slowly removing it, raising his head once it was at its level and he smiled at Maiev as the shirt went past her head. Then, he leaned down to kiss her again on the lips and went back to undressing her. Her pants flew through the room and slowly, he removed her underwear and bra, leaving her naked in front of him.

“You’re beautiful,” he growled as he buried once again his face her neck, his hands slowly walking all over her body, caressing it.

“You’re not bad either,” she chuckled as she locked her legs around his waist and threw him on the side, getting on top of him.

She straddled her legs around his chest, sitting on it as she leaned to kiss him, taking a hold of his horns, moving her hands as if she was stroking them, making sure that Illidan was watching her.

“Wrong side,” he smiled.

She laughed and turned around, wiggling her ass in front of his face and went to his pants, grabbing the edge and slowly removing it, only for Illidan to kick it out of the way once it reached his hooves. Gently, she took his dick in her hand and simply caressed it with her thumb and Illidan moaned loudly behind her. He put his hands over her ass and began to caress it as she took his balls in her second hand and gently massaged them, stroking his dick at the same time. She finally felt his fingers over her folds as he began to stroke them, moving his hand everywhere. She gasped when he pushed a finger inside and thrust it as his other hand was playing with her clit. Her hands on his dick were erratic but she still tried to concentrate on it.

In the end, she felt herself going over the edge and she became silent and still as her orgasm washed over her. On his side, Illidan understood what was happening and kept playing with her a little more, to see how long it could make it last. When she finally gasped, back to her senses, Illidan grabbed her by the waist and put her back on the bed, kissing her deeply as she smiled. Slowly, he put himself between her legs, spreading them while he moved one of his arms under her waist to raise her body a little. But as he got closer to get inside her, she stopped him.

“Wait…” she said, the biggest blush Illidan’s never saw on her face coloring it. “Do…Do you think you could get jealous? Like yesterday?”

He looked at her, confused at first until he heard that mocking laughs once again and that he saw himself switching his form to rip off the head of a blood elf. He laughed as he understood that she wanted him to metamorphose into his demonic form.

“Are you sure that you could handle that beast?” he whispered into her ears, making her shiver.

“Do it,” she whispered back. “I wouldn’t ask it otherwise.”

Without any other words, Illidan became bigger as his skin turned pitch black and his tattoos burning bright. He growled and Maiev pulled him for a kiss, only to get him to kiss her back, devouring her mouth and already thrusting over her even if he was still not inside. With her hand, she took his dick and guided him until the tip was against her entrance and he finally thrust inside her. She gasped and moaned as he was filling her whole and that she almost got her second orgasm just by it. Before she could process everything that was happening, Illidan withdrew and thrust back inside her a few times and she threw her head backward, unable to repress her moans. She was desperately grasping at him, her arms around his chest. She felt another orgasm take over her and she became silent while Illidan started to go slower, waiting for her to come back and be sure that she was alright. Finally, back to her senses, she laughed and Illidan resumed in his thrusting with a mix of growl and moan that could probably be heard in all the hallway.

“That’s so good,” she still laughed, moaning at the same time once Illidan hit a more sensitive spot. “I love you.”

She kissed him once more and Illidan thrust in her one last time, releasing everything, taking Maiev with him for one last orgasm and they dropped on the bed. Illidan quickly came back to his normal self as he was really tired and Maiev tried to emerge from the bliss and she kept smiling and moaning a little more. Gently, he grabbed her and pulled her close to him, burying his face in her hair.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tomorrow: A little follow-up from a fic that means a lot to me.
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
